infailable
by little-miss-bloodsucker
Summary: well i wanted to write SOMETHING. and this has been stewing around in my mind for a while,so i thought, why not?
1. Preface

**Basic outline-there is a girl named Sarina. If you've read the twilight series;this will sound a lot like Rosalies story, up until the day of her changing.  
I have no copyright over the twilight series;and am in no way related.**

So I guess this is where it all started.  
I felt the searing pain again and again; until I could feel no more.  
This was the first time I wish I was dead.


	2. thinking

If you knew the real me;  
You might understand.  
I've never been your average girl.  
As I sat in this small, cramped room, I realized something.  
Something that terrified me more then the thought of death itself.  
Maybe I was wrong.  
No, no that can't be it.  
I've always been beautiful.  
But if I was beautiful, wouldn't I be out of this already?  
I don't think I know anything anymore.

I heard a voice.  
It was beautiful; hypnotic.  
Like the song of an angel.  
This had to be my savior.  
It was getting louder.  
I prayed to god that he was here to save me.  
But just as soon as his voice had came,  
It had also left.  
Patience had never been my strong suit,  
So I tried to call him back.  
But I couldn't find my voice.

"Oh God."  
I thought.  
Here it goes again.  
The panic.  
If only I could just stay calm…  
Maybe I could figure out what the hell was wrong with me.

**Author Note-yes;i am aware i have short chapters. sorry im not exactly a paitent/persistent person.x**


	3. unfair

To know my present I guess you have to understand my past.  
I was a child in New York in 1915.  
I had always been under the impression that life was easy.  
Well up until now, at least.  
My parent's had always given me everything I wanted.  
Except for the main thing I wanted, true love.  
Instead they gave me someone they thought would be "just right" for me.  
Well they were wrong.  
He was nothing but a complete bastard.  
But since when was that surprising?  
But anyway, back to how this pertains to my situation now.

As I sat there, I kept thinking of how this could happen to me.  
How I somehow deserved this cruel of a punishment.  
But I couldn't think of anything.  
Why was I always the one getting hurt?


	4. fire

So it took me three days;  
But I finally figured out what the hell happened to me.  
Last thing I remember, I was just trying to get him to go away.  
But then the scene completely changed.  
Out of nowhere, I felt the most painful thing I've ever experienced.  
I thought I was on fire.

"The feeling will pass, give it time." Was all the angel would say to me.  
I begged and pleaded for him to just kill me right then and there.  
He refused, saying it would all be better soon.  
"How is burning me alive supposed to help?!?!" I screamed.  
He just nodded with the oddest expression on his face.  
He almost looked like he felt sorry for me.

At least he was right.  
Slowly, one by one, parts of my body stopped burning.  
I could finally think clearly again.


	5. answers

**A/N- I changed my story on you guys. Sorry. Now it is actually Rosalie's. I still love reviews!**

That night they told me what I had become.  
A vampire.  
They also told me that they were different than the vampires in legends.  
They did not feed off of humans.  
For some reason, I found this piece of information quite strange.  
They said it was so they could still keep some of their humanity.  
The aching in my throat told me that this was not easy.

After that they told me who they are.  
The angel, the one that changed me, was Carlisle.  
He was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.  
But also as astonishingly beautiful was his wife, Esme.  
And their son, Edward.  
For some reason he struck me as odd.  
He always kept his distance, and was always quiet.  
Oh, and there was the fact that he kept answering my questions though I had never spoke them aloud.  
A few days later I gained the nerve to ask him how he did this.  
Edward explained to me how he could read minds.  
"Huh." Was the only thing I could mutter in response.


End file.
